no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Hand
Broken Hand is the thirty-second episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a multitude of footprints in the snow as someone is walking through it. Maraccas are heard a couple of times before guitar music begins to play. It is revealed that it is Bass who is walking through the snow, as he leads a jackalope and looks around. He looks to the right and sees the two dolls, as well as the tray of food that Angel left for Charles in Brain or Brawn. He walks over to the right and looks behind some bushes to see tracks of a cart that left. The scene transitions and we get to see the town of Hollow as people walk around. The camera cuts to Bass' Jackalope Cinco sitting inside his pen. Bass walks outside of the stable as low guitar music plays. Amaroq then says "Excuse me, Marshal", with Bass looking in his direction to see Amaroq in human form. He asks if he has seen a brown haired boy who is "'bout yay tall" (about this tall), signalling it with his right hand. He then calls him "Real stupid!", to which Bass asks what his relation is to the boy. Amaroq tells him that it's his kid, with Bass letting out a skeptical "Really!", then continuing that he doesn't think he has seen any kid that looks much like him. Annoyed, Amaroq replies that he was adopted, with Bass letting out a skeptical "Hmmm" and that that might be a cause for concern. Amaroq asks him "What?", with Bass explaining that he knows for a fact that two other adopted people (Ichabod and Chalchiutlicue) had been menaced by an unknown attacker as music begins to play. He continues, stating that one (Icky) is unconscious, hanging on for his life. Amaroq dryly stares at him for a few seconds, then asks him if he has seen his kid or not. Bass tells him that he will keep an eye out for him and that he will now return this information to his superiors, with Bass then walking off as Amaroq looks on. Low guitar music starts playing as Amaroq decides to follow him, the scene transitioning as Bass enters the police office. Once inside, there are a variety of people who are working, with one of them noticing him. He grabs a report card from the basket to the left of him, with his Chief Officer calling his name, causing him to look. He replies with "Yes, sir", the mustachioed man then telling him that he needs to go down to the tradition district to question the big shots there. He asks him what for, with him replying it's because of the mass kidnapping, or escape, of all the inmates at Blackwell. Surprised, he says "All of them!", with the Chief confirming it. He asks him if they have anything to go on, with him informing Bass that it appears to be some kind of big magic trick. He then asks him if they asked for a consult from the institute, stating that a magic trick would leave a residue. He replies by saying he'll take it under advisement, but he is getting significant pressure from the council to grill the traditional district, and that he rather has a chef that won't "burn 'em to a crisp". He says he understands it, before the scene transitions. Bass is seen walking in Hollow again, with guitar music playing as Amaroq is still following him. He enters another building and says "Hello, Joseph". A heckler asks him what he wants, with another man that has dark hair and braids asking if there is a problem. He says he's just checking in and that a large group of their people "up in vanished" after all. He replies by saying "Oh?" in a surprised tone, with Bass asking him if he's not conerned about that. He states that they have been concerned for weeks, when they were taken from them by the asylum, that their concerns didn't bring them back to them and doesn't see how their concerns will bring them back to him. Amaroq is eavesdropping the conversation as Bass says "Fair", then he continues that there's also the problem of the patients that are of the industrialized men, saying that they are a danger to themselves and others. He asks if it's the inside the asylum, or outside it, the others laughing as a result. Bass holds his hat and tells them that, if they wouldn't mind informing an officer if they see an escaped patient, they would be so gratified. Amaroq looks on in an uncomfortable way before the scene transitions again. The next scene shows a young boy, holding a scalpel, looking in fear to the left of him as professor Rush tells him "No". The child puts the scalpel closer to his mouth, Rush angrily saying "Nooo!". He then almost puts it in his mouth, Rush now shouting "Noooo!" as he tries to stop him. Xochiquetzal then plays her guitar, transforming the scalpel into butterflies who fly up, the boy looking surprised and Rush looking at her in satisfaction. The butterflies land in one of the racks where the other scalpels are, putting it back. She looks at him, with him looking at her in a scaptical way. He informs her that she hopes she realises that just because some people were in Blackwell Asylum unfairly, doesn't mean that some of them were not there for a legitimate reason. She annoyingly signs him that the asylum was bad for all people, to which Rush says that all the good intentions in the world will not compensate for ineptitude, that giving appropriate care to a legion of "mentally bedraggled people" is made doubtly demanding when one must quiet the gossping masses of the Institute so no one finds out that they have housed those people in the first place. As he says all of this, a few children behind him overhear the conversation and look at the two. Another patient then arrives, saying that she wants to have a word with him. He looks around as she asks why he continues to to place their people in the same place as all his mad people and that he claims to care about then, to think of them as equals, yet places them together with "these", her pointing to a small girl with blonde hair. He tells her that she is in the agricultural studies wing because it was the only one empty at the moment, that he already has explained to her this was done in a pinch and that their families demanded expedience. As he says this, the camera focuses to Xochiquetzal's uneasy facial expression. The girl says that they shouldn't have to, then gets interrupted by Rush, who angrily informs her that should neither but yet here they are. She angrily walks off as he looks on, with his assisten walking to him to the right. He says "So much for collaborating with them to solve the Black Ick problem", her informing him that there is a Marshal that wants to talk to him about the asylum dissapearance. Xochiquetzal walks off, then the child sees her and flees, with her grumply walking after her. She notices that the child is scared of the group that walks past, the rebelling girl from earlier noticing her. She waves at her, with the girl telling her that they're sick of being her friend's prisoner. She signs "Prisoner, no" to them, with the girl telling her that they are. She signs that her friend wants to work with them, with her saying that he's full of words and nothing else. As she says that, Black Tezcatlipoca oozes through the hall behind them, touching her in the process. She says "Heh!", then falls to her knees as she gets consumed. The camera fades to black for a second, Xochiquetzal then noticing the girl being almost wholly consumed. Charles reveals himself to her, moving out of the corner as scary music begins to play. He asks if it isn't a pain when fools cannot see good sense, then tells her that he's been looking for her. He sees the butterflies, then tells her that she should thing before "doing that" (transporting him away) and that he has seen and heard everything. She looks unamused as he tells her that he wonders what the authorities of the city would think if they found out that all those missing inmates were right here. She plays a string, preparing the butterflies to transport him away. He shouts at her to wait a couple of times, stating that he can save her friend, that he is meant to hold his power and that, if he had all of it, he could not only spread but also undo the Black Tezcatlipoca. Realising this, Xochiquetzal looks at Icky laying in one of the rooms. Charles comes closer as she is trying to shake his hand, the screen then cutting to black as the dramatic music fades. Amaroq transported himself from the Mictlan Woods to the Institute, the camera then showing Charles looking at Xochiquetzal, who now is consumed by crystals as he grabbed the Black Tezcatlipoca in her throat. He sees Amaroq, says "Oh!", then goes on to gloat about who is here to see his victory. He tells him that he didn't have to fight her or anything, stating that he just promised her her friend's life and that she just gave it to him, laughing as a result. Amaroq asks him if he can undo it now, with him turning the Tezcatlipoca into a bunch of spiders with tiger heads, stating that "that is so much better" as one of them jumps on his arm and touches his face. He looks back, only to notice that Amaroq has left. The screen cuts to black as Amaroq tells the Marshal that he has got to tell him some things, ending the episode. Appearances * Bass * Amaroq * Heckler * Rush * Xochiquetzal * Charles * Ichabod * Clark * George * Joseph Credits In Video Cast * Mr. Shoes (Amaroq) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles, Secretary) * Specks (Heckler) * squidjoose (Rush, Bass) * Paul Verity (Joseph) * mataleao (Chief Officer) * Soultatia (Rebel Patient) * Dr. Vblschrf (Xochiquetzal) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod,Quetzalcoatl) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WooleyWorld (Jose) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Coplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos